That adorable little sh
by flamyshine
Summary: Harvey realizes that he has a fixation for Mike's scent. (Pre-established relationship. Rated between T and M. Reposting after it got deleted due to the bad word in the title.)


**Pairing**: Harvey Specter/Mike Ross

**Other character**: Donna Paulsen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.

**Warning**: none

**Author's notes**: **a)** Originally written for LJ suits_meme. The prompt was: (641) He smells so good today. (1-641) Seriously, back away from the sexual harassment suit. **b)** The title is obviously "the adorable little shit". This place apparently has very strict regulations regarding a K-rated title. **c)** I still have the lovely reviews that I got from the previous upload safely in my mailbox. Thank you :)

* * *

The first time that Harvey became aware of his fixation was when Mike had brought back the suit that he had borrowed because of the bed bug incident. Mike had naturally offered to get it dry-cleaned but Harvey had insisted that he brought the suit back as it was; he simply didn't trust Mike's dry cleaner. Mike had even offered to bike to the dry cleaner of Harvey's choice but the thought of his precious suit suffering on the back of his associate's bike was rather unsettling.

When Harvey had zipped down the garment bag on his couch after Mike had returned to his cubicle, his intention was obviously to check if there hadn't been any damage to the suit while traveling from Mike's place to the office. To the naked eye, his pinstripe suit looked unharmed. But Harvey was a cautious man. He wasn't going to be fooled unless he checked his suit in all possible angles. After all, who knew if a tiny bed bug had somehow managed to get attached to Mike and decided to nest in the comforts of his luxurious suit? So Harvey had sniffed at the lining of the jacket to make sure that he didn't smell anything filthy. He prided himself in having a keen nose and he couldn't think of a better use of his senses. He wasn't sure what a bed bug was supposed to smell like but he knew that if something was wrong with his suit, he would be able to tell.

That was when a scent that wasn't even remotely close to being filthy filled his nostrils. Whatever it was, the fragrance wasn't related to him. At first, Harvey thought that it was eau de toilette or eau de cologne. But as far as he knew, eau de toilette only lasted a few hours and eau de cologne lasted even shorter than that. Besides, he didn't think that Mike was the type to use such products. Harvey took in the scent once more with furious concentration to determine the source of the fragrance that was incredibly pleasant. The idea of his less classy associate wearing something that he couldn't recognize pierced the center of his ego. He had to get to the bottom of this before going back to work.

'Did Mike finally decide to listen to my grooming advice? Did he get this as a gift? But who would get him such a thing? The only person around him who's classy enough to give him something like this is me!'

"Harvey, that's just creepy. You have to stop it."

Donna's voice came through the intercom and Harvey snapped. "I'm on an important mission here, Donna. A human's sense of smell doesn't last long so try not to interrupt again."

He could hear her snort even from the couch but just like he said, he didn't have much time left before his nose went numb. So he dived back into the jacket and carried on with his exploration. 'Hmm, I wonder why it feels a little familiar. Perhaps I tried it sometime? Maybe I got it from a promotion?'

"Oh, dear god. That's both creepy and pathetic, Harvey. If you need to sniff him so badly, you can get him in your office and make him sit on your lap. It's about time anyway. I'll even keep your secret without taking any bribes. Just stop that."

"What are you talking about?"

Then it suddenly hit him. It was Mike's scent. That was why it felt familiar.

'But that's not something I can buy!' Harvey groaned and went back to Donna's words.

"What did you mean when you said it was about time?" Surely his secretary was talking nonsense. Even she had to make mistakes at times.

"Do you really need an explanation for that? Unbelievable."

Harvey glared at her through the glass wall as she kept shaking her head.

"Haven't you noticed how he looks at you with bedroom eyes when you two are obviously not in the bedroom? He also sports bedroom hair but that's probably because of his helmet. I have to say that the hair and eyes go well together though."

Harvey laughed a little. Donna had such wild imagination. "He's never given me any bedroom eyes, Donna. His eyes just get hazy around me because of my overwhelming awesomeness."

"Yeah, you surely looked overwhelmed by your puppy's awesome scent."

"For the record, I wasn't overwhelmed. I was just…"

"I get it, boss. You didn't know he smelled so good but now that you do, you can't stop smelling him."

"No. I was just trying to recognize the scent. Once it's dry-cleaned properly, I can give my suit the pleasure of wearing my superior scent again." Harvey zipped up the garment bag and walked over to his desk. He was going to forget about what his associate smelled like and do some work that only powerful lawyers could do.

* * *

A couple of days later, Harvey was reminded of Mike's scent when he graced his walk-in closet with his presence. Things had been so busy at the office that he had forgotten to ask his housekeeper to dry-clean the suit that Mike had borrowed.

'I'll tell her when she comes in tomorrow.' Harvey shrugged. It was no big deal. He had plenty of other suits to wear for the day.

Then his curiosity raised its ugly head. 'What would it feel like to wear his scent?'

All of a sudden, Harvey's mind was filled with the image of his associate wearing his suit. It had looked a little big and wrong without the vest but it had also looked rather… adorable. 'Nah, that's too strong of a word.'

Harvey racked his brain to come up with a better word as he sifted through his favorite suit collection. Mike definitely had boyish features and boys were meant to be adorable, but he didn't feel comfortable associating that word with his associate.

Five minutes had passed and he still felt that 'adorable' was the closest to the word that he was looking for. 'I obviously need proper rest. Maybe my memory's playing games with me. Or maybe I just liked that the 'another me' was finally wearing something appropriate.'

Whatever he told himself, the curiosity didn't fade away. He had to know what it felt like to wear Mike's scent on his skin. He didn't have to be told that it wasn't the most appropriate thought to have about his associate but he couldn't help his curiosity.

'Nobody judges me in my own house. I can do whatever I want.' He concluded and pulled out the suit that Donna had lent to his puppy. He slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up, secretly enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the fragrance that somehow felt stronger than two days ago.

By the time he was fully dressed, Harvey couldn't resist letting out a long moan. There was something intoxicating about Mike's scent and Harvey felt slightly light-headed. It was shocking. He had never really considered Mike as an ideal bedmate and yet here he was, getting aroused in a furious pace.

'I'm not going to jerk off, thinking about my associate. Absolutely not!' Harvey made it clear to himself but apparently the memo didn't reach below his waist. He only got harder at the thought of Mike biking across the city in his suit. He must have sweated a little, leaving a stronger scent on his suit and the fabric that was covering his skin right now must have made contact with the back of Mike's neck, his shoulders, arms, back, chest, abs, and legs.

'He does have long legs. They're probably toned too. I wonder what he'll smell like straight from the source…' Harvey found himself unzipping his fly in a hurry and well, he didn't want to think about the pleasure that he felt afterwards. He just knew that it was one of the best releases that he had recently experienced and he couldn't find it in himself to change into another suit.

* * *

"Ah, it's that suit I borrowed the other day. You got it dry-cleaned." Mike smiled at the sight of the familiar suit as he walked into Harvey's office with a file.

Harvey chose to greet his associate instead of talking about his suit. He definitely hadn't gotten it dry-cleaned and had even pleased himself in it but Mike didn't need to know all that. "Good morning, Mike. Glad to see that your eyes are open enough to make an observation."

"Haha, yeah, I'm very awake today. I slept well last night. I think I made the right call when I decided to stay in instead of going out to find a warm body."

Harvey's jaw stiffened at what Mike had just implied. He was aware that Mike was a good-looking, healthy, young man but he hadn't exactly pictured him in a gay bar, trying to pick up a 'warm body'.

'Nobody touches my puppy without my permission.' was the first thought that crossed his mind, but Harvey knew that Mike had the right to make out or even sleep with anyone he liked.

'So Donna must've been wrong. He didn't give me bedroom eyes. Or she was right but he doesn't think that he'll get to sleep with me.' Harvey couldn't figure out which scenario was better for his sake.

"Harvey? Is everything okay? You look so tense. I guess I was the only one who got a good night's sleep." Mike walked around the desk and stood behind Harvey's chair.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked when he felt Mike's hands on top of his shoulders.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to give you a shoulder massage. It should release some of the tension under your skin."

Mike started to move his fingers and Harvey realized that it was a very bad idea. If Mike being so close wasn't bad enough, his hands were only a few inches away from his nose. The agonizing scent was teasing him with no mercy and his shoulders only got tenser as he struggled to keep the moans down his throat.

"Wow, the past few days must've been hard on you. You might want a professional to take a look at these rocks."

Harvey cursed his associate in his mind for using words such as 'hard' and 'rock'. Mike couldn't possibly understand what was going on with him so it had to be an unfortunate coincidence. "Mike, thanks for the massage but we've got work to do. I'll take your advice and call a masseur when I get home."

"Oh, but this will only take a few minutes. Unresolved physical tension can't be good for your health." Mike massaged his boss' shoulders with more intensity and Harvey couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel such intensity in other parts of his body. His associate seemed to have talented fingers and if hiring Mike was any indication, Harvey knew how to spot talent and use it to his advantage.

At least, it looked like his nose had gone numb. He couldn't smell Mike anymore. Or maybe it was because the power had been shifted to the inside of his pants. "Hey, puppy. I'm feeling much better now, thanks."

"You're sure? I wouldn't mind putting in a few more minutes." Mike sounded hesitant but didn't stop massaging, so Harvey decided to pull the plug by moving closer to the desk.

That was when Mike saw it; the tiny spot of grease under the collar of Harvey's shirt. Mike had scratched the back of his neck after making his bike chain behave and that was how the grease had ended up there. And, for some reason, it was still there. Mike could think of two explanations: a) Harvey's dry cleaner wasn't as good as Harvey thought, b) the shirt wasn't dry-cleaned.

'But then why would he wear it? The last time I checked, he had enough shirts to open his own shirt store!' Mike was a genius but he couldn't wrap his head around what was happening.

Harvey turned around and handed him a couple of files. His associate looked cuter than usual and Harvey blamed it on the state of affairs in the southern region. "Mike, I need you to proofread these for me. Preferably before tomorrow."

"Consider it done." Mike was still trying to solve the puzzle in his head.

"And, don't forget that we have trial later at 3."

"Aha! It's your lucky shirt!" Mike snapped his fingers at his deduction. It had to be the right answer. Harvey probably didn't have time to get the shirt dry-cleaned and he must be extremely superstitious.

Harvey didn't bother to ask what Mike was talking about and waved him out of the office. He wanted him gone before his sense of smell came back completely. Then he thought about the spare suit that he kept in the office. 'I should change. At least grab another shirt.'

But then he remembered Mike's words. 'Wait. Did he figure out that the shirt hasn't been dry-cleaned yet? Nah, there's no way he could've known. He just thinks this is my lucky shirt because I'm wearing it on the day of a trial. Would it look suspicious if I changed?'

Harvey raised his left arm and sniffed at his shirt. It didn't smell like Mike anymore; his own scent must have covered it. It had become a regular shirt and there was nothing stopping him from changing into a fresh one now.

* * *

"You changed your shirt." Mike observed as soon as he joined his boss in the back of the town car. His deduction must have been wrong.

"Yeah, I got coffee on it." Harvey lied smoothly as he kept his eyes on the file on his lap. Mike was sitting close to him and he could smell that tantalizing scent again. Harvey growled at the thought of sitting next to his associate in court. He would somehow have to stay completely focused on the trial.

"Did you just growl, Harvey? You must be really tired. Maybe you should go home early today." Mike's voice was soft and gentle and Harvey wondered what his breath would smell like. Coffee? Mint drops? Or just Mike?

"You're right. I should leave early today." Harvey agreed as the desire to find out excruciating details about his associate's mouth grew with every new minute. It was a good thing that the file was covering his lap.

'This is ridiculous. There's no way I'm going inside the courthouse like this.' Harvey growled once more. Something had to be done. He had to cut a deal with his own body. He had to think, to come up with a good enough deal that his body would accept and let him do his job in peace.

'It's my own body. If someone can get a good deal with it, it has to be me.' Harvey's eyes were on the file but he was busy thinking about what he could offer to his body. Then he got an idea from his earlier lie.

'That's it! Coffee! I'll spill something over him every day and lend him my shirt. He'll wear it for the rest of the day and I can get a steady supply of his scent.' Harvey was pleased with his plan. He could think of many ways to have fun with a Mike-scented shirt in the safety of his condo. A tasty bonus to this plan was that he even got to do the thing that he absolutely adored; seeing Mike all wide-eyed.

'And, just like that, I proved to myself yet again that I am indeed the best closer in the city.' Harvey could hear the imaginary audience in his mind break into rapturous applause. Yes, he was that good at coming up with a brilliant solution to an impossibly hard problem.

"Uh, Harvey? Are you okay? I think you just giggled…"

Harvey took control over his facial muscles and said firmly, "I don't giggle, Mike. I just got a useful idea to win."

"Oh, that's great. But I'm sure you'll do just fine like any other day. You're Harvey Specter."

Harvey glanced at his associate who was looking at him with absolute belief in his eyes. It was the right attitude to have for an associate of one of the best lawyers in the country, but it looked rather… endearing.

'Great. First, it was adorable. Now it's endearing. This is just great.' Harvey let out a small sigh and looked at Mike again to see if he really gave him bedroom eyes but Mike had turned his head, looking out the window.

'Oh, well, I'll feel him out next week.'

Harvey knew that he couldn't keep sniffing his associate like this. He had to make a move once he got his facts straight.

* * *

So that was why Mike got attacked by all kinds of drinks for the next few days at work. Harvey would make sure that the helper of the day wasn't too hot or cold before he spilled it on his associate's shirt. He would enjoy seeing Mike jump out of his skin, apologize for the accident, and lend him one of his shirts. Then he would watch Mike change in his office and see him walk around in his shirt all day, excited at the prospect of getting the shirt back loaded with the addictive fragrance the next morning. By the end of the next day, Harvey would go home and wear the scented shirt and spend long, fruitful hours in bed. It was highly satisfying but he wanted more.

By Wednesday, he could tell that Mike had become suspicious of the 'accidents'. He had even tried to keep a safe distance from Harvey, but the senior partner had still managed to sneak up behind him and spill his drink.

"He smells so good today." Harvey confessed to his secretary on Thursday morning. He had successfully rubbed mustard on the back of Mike's shirt while breathing in his scent in front of the hot dog stand.

"Seriously, back away from the sexual harassment suit." Donna clicked her tongue as she cleared one side of her desk for her boss to sit on. "You know you have to ask before you sniff him, right? Or do I have to teach you about appropriate behavior in the workplace?"

"And, if I ask first, it becomes appropriate?" Harvey snorted.

"Well, if it's consensual, who's going to say anything about it?"

"But it's downright creepy to ask someone if I can smell him. I need another scheme, Donna. I think he's onto me."

"Oh please, enough with the schemes and ruses. You're like those boys who keep tugging at girls' ponytails because they don't know how else they can express their feelings for them."

Harvey opened his mouth to point out all the differences between a little boy and a mature man like him, but Donna lifted an intimidating finger and shut him up effortlessly. "Just ask him out to dinner like a normal person. And, when he's well fed, invite him back to your place, scratch his belly, and have a mind-boggling sniffing session."

Harvey looked at her with horror on his face. "That's your advice? A mind-boggling sniffing session? Really? No wonder you don't get many dates."

"Hey, I'm not the one who can't stop flaring his nostrils whenever his puppy's around."

Harvey made a face but Donna didn't even blink her eyes. She just tapped her boss' knee sympathetically and said in a reassuring voice, "Trust me. If you still haven't noticed, he would let you do more than just sniff him. So much more."

"I'm not sure, Donna. Even if that's true, maybe he doesn't think it's wise to sleep with his boss. I've tried to gauge his feelings all week but he just looked on alert."

"Well, can you really blame him? You've been spilling stuff on him all week! Plus, you've been devouring him with your eyes. No wonder he's always on alert. You can't scare the puppy like that."

Harvey was about to comment but Mike had just stepped into his sight, wearing his shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and the top button was undone. There was so much fair skin in sight and Harvey was hit by a heady mixture of desire and affection.

'Ah, that adorable little shit. I wish I could just grab him and make him mine on my desk.' Harvey got off Donna's desk and held out his hand to take the file that Mike was handing him. He opened it and skimmed through the work. As usual, it was quite impressive.

"Good job. You did very well." He even added a small smile and what he got in return totally blew his mind.

"Thanks, Harvey!" Mike's whole face lit up and Harvey knew that he had to own that smile.

* * *

So the next day, with the intention of asking him out, Harvey spilled his lukewarm coffee all over his associate for the last time. He had to tiptoe rather gracelessly to get the job done but it was worth it.

"Ahh! Not again!" Mike spun around and gave the perpetrator his very best glare. He hadn't expected the senior partner to come into the humble associates' kitchen just to perform his ridiculous prank.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Let me lend you a shirt again." Harvey offered with an apologetic smile but Mike shook his head.

"It's okay. I brought my own shirt today. I knew this was going to happen again."

Well, Harvey hadn't expected _this_ to happen. He had been looking forward to getting one last shirt marked with Mike's scent but Mike had refused to borrow his shirt.

"I'll go change. Excuse me."

Mike picked up his cup of coffee and mumbled to himself as he headed to the door. "Thank god I came prepared. I would've hated to go home before hitting the bar."

Harvey's ears picked up the words and he grabbed Mike's arm before he realized what he was doing. "Have dinner with me. Tonight."

"Tonight? Oh, I don't know, Harvey. You see, I have plans."

"Cancel them. I'll make it worth your while." Harvey hoped that he didn't sound too desperate. Nobody was going to put his filthy hands on his puppy.

Mike seemed to be pondering about Harvey's offer. "What exactly does your offer include?"

"You want a detailed schedule printed out for you?" Harvey gripped Mike's arm tighter in case he tried to turn him down and walk away.

"I think I'd prefer a preview if it's available."

"A preview? You want to see the menu of the restaurant?" Harvey knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, the menu would be nice. But I wasn't talking about the restaurant." Mike dropped his voice and looked at his boss with bedroom eyes.

'There they are! The bedroom eyes!' The imaginary audience in Harvey's mind yelled in unison. Donna was right.

"Come to my office. Now." Harvey growled in Mike's ear and breathed in his scent before walking out of the kitchen. Mike was lucky that they had time for a long preview today.

* * *

Two days and a few hours later, a naked and satiated Mike was giggling in Harvey's bed. Apparently he found something hilarious.

"What is it?" Harvey asked, his nose deeply buried in Mike's bedroom hair.

"I didn't think that it was humanly possible to have this much sex in two days! How are we still alive?"

"And, you find that funny?" Harvey threw an arm around his associate and pulled him closer. This spooning position was great to take in the scent of his hair. Now that the unresolved sexual tension was partially resolved, he found out that Mike's scent had a soothing effect on him. Some people found peace in the sound of the waves, others found it in the taste of a good meal, and he found it in the scent of his puppy's skin.

"Well, I find it amazing actually. But yeah, maybe a little bit funny too." Mike giggled a little more.

"And, why is that?"

Mike tilted his head so that Harvey could move his nose to the side of his neck. "Well, think about it. You acted like a seven year old, pouring all kinds of liquid over me to get my attention. And, now all of a sudden, you've become this sex god who knows all kinds of right tricks! Talk about transformation!"

"I'm still not sure which part is supposed to be funny." Harvey commented as he kissed Mike's neck. There were so many love bites on his neck that Harvey wondered just how many Mike would be able to hide under his collar.

Mike turned around and faced the man who had taken away his whole weekend. "Hmm, don't worry. I think I'll let it pass. What you lack in humor, you can more than make up for in bedroom abilities."

"Good to know you think so highly of me. And, rightfully so." Harvey kissed the man in his arms and made a valuable observation. "Mmm… You taste so good today."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that you have a new fixation."

"If I do, will it be a problem?" Harvey kissed the top of Mike's head.

"Of course! You see, I…"

Mike was certain that he had great reasons to back up his argument but they all got sucked into Harvey's mouth. Thankfully, he couldn't be bothered to care about it so he decided to give his greedy boss the taste that he craved so much.


End file.
